Forms may be present in many user interfaces, including network pages, mobile applications, locally executed applications, and so on. Forms are designed for manual input of data by users. Form field types may include text fields, text area fields, checkboxes, radio buttons, drop-down boxes, sliders, and other types. Forms may be employed for users to perform actions relative to network sites, e.g., logging in, registering for an account, placing an order, adding items to shopping lists, and so on.